coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Duckworth
Tommy Duckworth was a character in Coronation Street who was born in September 1992 to Terry Duckworth and Lisa Duckworth. He has been played by the following actors: Biography 1992-2000 Tommy was born on the 9th September 1992 to mother Lisa Duckworth. His father Terry Duckworth was in prison at the time doing time for grievous bodily harm. However Lisa was killed, resulting in Tommy being taken in and looked after by his grandparents Jack and Vera Duckworth. In late 1993 Terry was being released from prison and Vera looked forward to getting support from him, however Terry had other plans as he made a deal with Lisa's parents to give custody of Tommy to them, but for a price. On Christmas Day Terry took Tommy away from Jack and Vera. When Jack realised Terry was doing it just for money, he punched him to the ground. Tommy went to live with the Hortons in Blackpool, however they allowed the Duckworths to see Tommy. In 1996 when the Hortons were unable to keep up the payments Tommy was returned the Duckworths. He moved back with his other grandparents when they were able to negotiate and got Terry to sign a contact to ensure he wouldn't try anything like that again. In 2000 Tommy went to stay with Jack and Vera over the summer period. 2011-2013 In March 2011 a 19-year old Tommy returned to Coronation Street to look for his grandfather, but was informed by Tyrone Dobbs that Jack had previously passed away and he had tried to contact him. Tommy stuck around and moved in with Tyrone at the Duckworths house No.9. He also started hitting on barmaid Tina McIntyre. In April 2012 Tommy reconciled with his father Terry who had returned to the street to set up a nightclub in one of the arches on Viaduct Street. At first the pair didn't know each other and Terry punched Tommy when he complained about the parking, until Tyrone revealed they were both father and son. Tommy wanted to give his dad a chance with his nightclub, but plans fell through when the street protested against it. Around this time it transpired Terry was in debt to a loan shark named Rick Neelan. Tommy decided to help with his financial situation and borrowed money from Tyrone - money that Jack had left him. But Terry chose to keep the money to himself and left, leaving Tommy to bear the brunt of the loan sharks. Tommy was forced by Rick to stash drugs in cars he dropped off at the garage, and then later wanted him to smuggle the drugs. Tina put a stop to it and stole Rick's drugs, and lured him to a spot to be arrested by the police. However Tommy was still in debt, and Tyrone's abusive girlfriend Kirsty Soames demanded the payments. Tommy wasn't pleased when Tina decided to become a surrogate to Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong even though it was a way to clean up their debts, as Izzy's father Owen Armstrong was willing to pay Tina for the service as well as renting out the Builder's Yard flat to her. This caused more of a strain in their relationship. In October 2013 Tommy wasn't happy when Tina allowed her ex-boyfriend David Platt to move in with them, as he had been kicked out by wife Kylie Platt. When David continued to live with them, Tommy got fed up and feeling that Tina put others before himself packed his bags and left for the airport, much to Tina's distress. A month later he got in contact with Tina and revealed their relationship was now over. Tommy never returned to the street since, and it is unknown if he kept contact with Tyrone or was informed on Tina's murder that occurred in May 2014. Nonetheless, he wasn't present at her funeral. Memorable Info Series Duration: 9 September 1992–24 December 1993, 8–20 July 1994, 28 April–12 May 1995, 6–13 September 1995, 10–25 June 1996, 16 March 1997, 2 July–30 August 2000, 28 March 2011–13 October 2013 Father: Terry Duckworth Mother: Lisa Duckworth Grandfathers: Jack Duckworth, Jeff Horton Grandmothers: Vera Duckworth, Doreen Horton Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1992. Category:Characters last seen in 2013. Category:Duckworths. Category:1992 Births Category:Mechanics